1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium for storing a program and data for use of an entertainment system comprising an entertainment apparatus, an input device, and a monitor or the like. The present invention also relates to the program itself, the entertainment system, and the entertainment apparatus. Further, the present invention relates to an image displaying method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some information processing machines are used for entertaining users. An example of such information processing machines is an entertainment apparatus such as a video game machine. The entertainment apparatus is used in an entertainment system and capable of reproducing game data recorded in a recording medium such as a CD-ROM on the screen of a TV receiver according to data inputted from an input device.
In the entertainment system, the entertainment apparatus and the input device are normally connected to each other by serial interfaces. When a clock signal is sent from the entertainment apparatus to the input device, the input device sends key switch information corresponding to manual input actions of the user in synchronism with the clock signal.
In recent years, the input device is equipped with internal vibration generating means for giving vibrations (shocks) to the user in response to a request from an external drive, for example, the entertainment apparatus. That is, while a game is in progress on the entertainment apparatus, the entertainment apparatus generates various vibrations according to data inputted from the user and give such vibrations to the user.
Further, many types of software such as CAD software and image editing software for assisting the user to draw images on the screen of the monitor with a mouse or a joystick are commercially available.
Mostly, these types of conventional software are not used as entertaining software and simply used for assisting the user to input image data for preparing or editing drawings or documents by manually controlling an input device. Under the circumstances, the inventors of the present invention came up with a novel idea of adding amusing aspects to such software by displaying unintentional images on the screen when geometric shapes are drawn by the user. For example, when the user draws a straight line, an image of a pyramid is displayed on the screen. In this manner, it is possible to create a novel game.